Emerald Moonlight
by AreisKnight
Summary: Teddy has started his first year of teaching.Loaded with paper work and annoying students he regrets every minute of it..until.. Meet Cyris. He's the 16 yr old son of Harry Potter and Severus Snape and he smells FANTASTIC! mates/underage/slash SS/HP-Mpg
1. Prologue:Pink Lillies

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter:  
**

**Story: Emerald Moonlight**

**Prolouge: Pink Lillies**

**

* * *

  
**

Alone on a hill sat a cottage, it's white exterior shining brightly in the morning sun. The rolling hills that surrounded it seem to frame it perfectly making it look more like a living painting

instead of a home. the morning air blew across the hills making the grass dance and sway. The only noise to be heard was the soft chirping on birds from the nearby forest.

...and a child's scream....

Frantic foot steps hurried up the wooden stairs racing to the source of the scream. The door to the room and slammed open and a wand was drawn.

"What's happened! Lily, are you alright!?" a deep voice boomed. the intruder paused, taking in the sight before him. on the floor sat a small girl who was crying and frantically pulling at her pink hair.

"PAPA! CYRIS TURNED MY HAIR PINK!"

Besides her knelt a teenage boy who looked slightly paniced and was trying to calm her down.

"It was an accident!" he exclaimed,"I caught her stealing my school books again and i lost control of my anger." Cyris bent his head in shame.

Their father heaved a tired drawn out sigh." Come on Lily, lets see if we can get your hair fixed" taking the sniffling little girl's hand and leading her out the door"You too Cyris!"

The teen winced at his fathers tone and hurried down the hall after them.

"Harry"

Harry hmm-ed and turned to face the entrance of the kitchen. Lily burst into fresh tears and ran to him latching onto his waist. Hairy hushed the little girl running his fingers through her now pink curly hair.

"Sev...what happened?"

Severus sighed once again before taking a seat at the table.

"Our son lost control of his temper and managed to..that" he waved towards their daughters hair.

Harry gave a tired sigh much like his husbands and crossed his arms when Cyris finally enter after them.

"Cyris, what have we told you! If you feel angry WALK AWAY. your sister could have been extremely hurt! you're lucky that it only changed her hair!"

"sorry dad"

Harry sighed and knelled to hush the still crying girl.

Cyris took the opportunity to sneak backwards out the doorway only to bump into his older sister.

"Cy? Whats going on? i was only out flying for a few minutes. whats all the fuss about?"

Cyris looked up at his sister with big pouty green eyes."Ellie! you have to hide me! pleeease, Papa and daddy are sooo mad and it wasn't my fault!"

Ellie eyed her little brother before patting him on the head "nice try lil bro, but your puppy dog eyes don't phase me" Cyris pouted as his sister dragged him back into he kitchen.

* * *

"Elaine, i know you have your own school life to deal with but do try to keep Cy out of trouble"

Elaine snorted but nodded and hugged her fathers and sister.

"Ellie!" shouted a group of Ravenclaw girls from their compartment window.

"bye, you guys" Ellie waved before running off to join them.

Harry turned to Cyris who was still standing with them eying the crowd.

"Cy....Shouldn't you be heading on the train?"

" but dad... i always meet Thomas here"

Harry looked over the crowd trying to spot his sons friend.

"i don't see him or his parents Cy... maybe he's boarded the train, we are a bit late since lily refused to be seen with pink hair"

Cyris winced and glanced to his little sister who was twirling around with her teddy bear. Her long light brown hair trailing behind her in soft curls.

Cyris slowly made his way through the crowded train subtly checking the open compartments for his friend.

"CYRIS!"

Startled he looked ahead to see Thomas leaning out a compartment in the far back, waving his arm to get Cy's attention.

"Coming!" he shouted back as he tried to squeeze through a cluster of 7th years who blocked him. After getting shoved about and cursed at he finally made it to the compartment.

"CY! about time you made it" Thomas taunted as he pulled his friend into the compartment.

It wasn't long before the train was on it's way,racing through the beautiful country side.

While Thomas pulled out a book Cyris took his time to examine their cabin. across from them a man laid sleeping,his body laid out, taking up the whole seat.

His face and upper body remained covered by an old tattered coat.

"Tom, who's that?"

Thomas barely spared the man a glance."Professor T. Lupin, Father said he'll be teaching Defense this year, poor sap" Cyris nodded in agreement.

The Defense position has been said to be cursed for as long as he could remember. His parents told him it was the same when they were at Hogwarts as well.

"You'd think they'd just close the class by now. it can't be helping Hogwarts image that they can't keep a teacher safe from a silly curse for a year."

Thomas lowered his book and smirked at the sleeping form.

Cyris laughed in agreement.

The sun began to set outside their window signaling the lights in the train to automatically flicker to life. the long trip had began to wear the riders down,as the excited noise was reduced to murmurs.

Thomas struggled to focus on his book slowly nodding off every few minutes.

Cyris leaned against his window the speeding scenery and vibration on the train lulling him to sleep.


	2. Lupin

**Disclaimer:...you know just as well as I do that I don't....*sulks***

**Note:..ah...I know very well that Teddy is his real name...but I changed it to Theodore to give him a more adult feel......sorry...just the idea of a grown man name 'teddy' doesn't work for me. Though it'll stay as a nickname.**

**Chapter 1: Lupin**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**

* * *

**

"Bloody annoying brats"

"Whoa there! I'm afraid parents aren't allowed on the train, sir."

"Parent?...HAHAHAHHAH..no... I'm not a parent. I'm Theodore Lupin. I'm set teach Defense at Hogwarts"

The conductor eyed Theo up and down before looking over his papers.

"Well Mr. Lupin...Welcome to Hogwarts Express. We hope you enjoy the ride."

Theo nodded before making his way to the far end of the train, trying to ignore the curious stares that surrounded him.

_'Bloody annoying brats...what the hell was I thinking!'_

"Hello children! Nice to see you" Theo spoke cheerfully while waving. A few students returned the wave and smiled shyly.

While others did nothing but continuously stare at him as he passed. He could do nothing but shake his head at their obvious suspicion and curiosity.

_'Perhaps I should teach basic manners instead of defense.' _

Finally reaching an empty compartment, he tossed his small luggage bag in the overhead rack.

"Ah. This isn't so bad" he stated lounging back and tugging his coat over him to block out the movement outside his window.

"CYRIS"

Theo flinched fighting back a howl of pain as the yell pierced his sensitive ears. He opened his eyes and was met with the dark cloth of his coat.

Theo sighed, thanking every god he could think of that he could pretend to still be asleep.

"CY! about time you made it"

_'Sigh?..what the hell kind of name was Sigh?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by "Sigh's" frustrated huff.

Theo relaxed back into his seat,tuning out the babble of the students who now shared his compartment. His thoughts drifting off into memories and random stray thoughts. He didn't notice the lack of voices until the train hit a particular rough bump.

Only hearing soft snores he slowly pulled his coat off his face.

Across from him sat two young boys in Slytherin robes sleeping as sound as could be. The youth near the door slouched back against his seat, his book nearly falling from his long bronze fingers. His friend on the other hand, leaned against the window, his pale face almost completely covered by the midnight hair that fell in soft wispy waves down to his waist. Theo could only describe the sleeping pair as night and day. He slowly sat up in his seat trying his best not to make noise.

Catching a unfamiliar scent he paused to take a deep breath,taking in the new smell.

_'Lavender?'_

Theo sat forward, deeply inhaling the soft lavender scent that tickled his nose and seemed to softly stirred his insides. He eyed the two boys in front of him trying to fight off his conflicting thoughts long enough to figure out the source of the intoxicating scent.

His body heat increased rapidly,his breath came in short shallow gasp, and his heart hammered in his chest. Theo leaned over, his hand on his chest as if it would calm his unusual symptoms.

The train jerked and caused the boy near the window to groan softly in his sleep. Theo nearly groaned himself when he heard the sound fall from the boy's sleeping lips. He slowly reached his hand out towards the boy's face ,pausing, and taking hold of several strands of his hair instead. Waves of pleasure shot through him as the soft hair slid through his loose grasp. As he leaned forward,he held the midnight hair gently in his fingers.

Theo sniffed lightly and nearly purred in pleasure as the soft lavender aroma filled his nostrils.

A shocked gasp broke him from his Lavender trance.

Next to him, the boy's friend sat staring at him is shock ,His deep brown eyes impossible large for his dark bronze aristocratic face.

_'..SHIT..way to kill a buzz kid'_

Theo sat back in his seat slowly, eying the shocked boy warily. With a frustrated sigh he stood to retrieve his luggage from its rack.

"...You'd do well to forget what you just saw" Theo whispered darkly.

Without so much as sparing the youth a glance he left the compartment not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Thomas peeked his head out of their compartment,watching as their "Professor" stalked down the hall of the train.

"W..What the HELL just happened!?"

"Tom? What are you yelling about? "

Thomas turned to Cyris,who was rubbing the sleep from his tired green eyes.

"Uh..."Tom stated dumbly, causing Cyris to eye him with concern.

"Tom?...are you okay?"

Thomas stared at his friend blankly, Trying to process what he had just witnessed.

_**'...You'd do well to forget what you just saw'**_

"It...I...I'm fine...I...I guess..thought I saw something strange."

* * *

:3

**Stauneauge:** ^.^ I'm glad you like Cyris. I'm particularly fond of him too~ XD


End file.
